My Supah Ninjas Season 3
by Czechm8
Summary: Set after the finale. Amanda is close to expressing her feelings towards Mike, but before she can, Mike is kidnapped by Kagema. Join Owen and Amanda as they search for Mike, struggle to control the floating sword, comfort each other, and train harder than ever for survival. I will distinguish between episodes. WARNING: Mikanda shippers leave immediately. Discontinued. PM to take.
1. Prologue

Hey there Supah Ninja Readers. My name is Czechm8 and this is my first story. Ideally, I want this to be the best Season 3 fic on the Supah Ninja website, but that is for my readers to decide. I noticed updates are scarce here and I hope to improve on that. I was disappointed when Season 3 was cancelled and I am sure a lot of us are in the same boat. I hope you enjoy reading my guesses as to what would have happened in Season 3. Prologue is from the Season 2 finale "The Floating Sword."

* * *

><p>"Oh, nice. You're an engineer. Oh, a san…a sanitation engineer."<p>

"Conner, is that you?"

"What is the deal with this floating sword you guys keep talking about? You know that's outside the realm of possibility, not to mention physics."

"Grandpa's kick dance. I didn't know he taught you that."

"You fool! This is not the real floating sword." Mike snatches the real sword.

"Let us see if you have the skill to wield it."

"Look what you've done!"

"A mop! That's what you grab?"

"Maybe being a janitor is my destiny."

"Amanda!" Qi flew out of Mikes hand and knocked Kagema to the ground.

"Booya! Destiny denied."

"We make our own destiny."

"And that is why we didn't keep it in the house."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Season 3 Episode 1

Unnamed until further notice

Owens POV

School was finally out. I joined Amanda as we walked out of class ready for the weekend.

"I can't wait to get to the dojo and start training," Mike admitted, slamming his locker. Together, the three of us made our way down the hall.

"Oh yeah man. I know. That sword is sick. Well as long as no one gets cut in the face," I mumbled, referring to Cousin Connor and Evil Gramps. Mike grinned slightly.

"Hey Mike. I never got to thank you for saving me at the museum. How did you do that Qi blast anyways?" Amanda asked. Mike nervously laughed.

"I…I don't know. But all I was thinking about was losing you and I knew that wasn't an option," Mike admitted. Sensing some romantic tension, I walked in front of the group before turning around to face them.

"I can see where this is going. You two want your alone time now or later," I asked. The two stared at each other romantically before Mike checked the books he was carrying.

"Ah. I left my notebook in my locker. I'll catch up with you guys," Mike said as he raced back to his locker. When he reached his locker, I saw Amanda looking at him with loving eyes. She so loved Mike.

"You're doing it again," I muttered so only Amanda could hear me.

"I know. I know," Amanda replied smiling. "Maybe I'm staring a little." With that, we left.

"So, when are you gonna ask Mike out?" I teased. Amanda admitted she didn't know and was going to wait for Mike to make the first move.

"Besides, I don't think he's interested in me," Amanda added.

"You truly are a dumb blonde. Did the events at the museum mean anything to you? Mike's falling head over heels for ya. Trust me. The only reason he hasn't asked you out yet is because he doesn't have the balls."

"First of all, I am not a dumb blonde. Second of all, the guy's supposed to make the first move. And third where's Mike?" I turned around, expecting Mike to be making his way towards us. However, he was nowhere in sight.

"He's probably still at school. Gonna walk through the door now," I guessed. Mike was still nowhere in sight.

"Now," I guessed. Again, Mike still wasn't in sight. Amanda and I waited around for another minute. Finally, Amanda said, "Come on." Together, the two of us made our way back to the school.

When we walked in, Mike wasn't there. His locker, however, was left open and his books looked like they had been dropped. We quickly ran towards the scene of the crime.

"Careful, there's glass," Amanda warned. I carefully avoided the glass, and looked around. Strangely, there were no windows remotely close to Mike's locker. Nonchalantly, I looked up.

"Woah. Look. The ceiling is gone!" I cried in astonishment. "How did that happen?"

"Don't know. It does explain the glass on the floor. The criminals, or criminal, probably broke through the ceiling and used a rope to carry Mike out of there."

"Or flew through the ceiling," I half-heartedly joked.

"Of course. Kagema must still be alive and kidnapped Mike."

"Wait, you're serious? I was only joking!"

Amanda disregarded me momentarily, and told me to call 911. She would call her parents and tell them what was going on. After a short chat with the NYPD, I hung up and called my parents, explaining to them Mike was kidnapped and I would be arriving home later than usual. While we were waiting for the police, we agreed to meet back at the dojo at 7:00.

Ten minutes later, Marty arrived at Benjamin Rush High School.

"I came here as fast as I could," Marty gasped, his hands on his knees. "Where are Mike's things?"

I just pointed at the mess on the floor. Marty sunk to his knees in disarray. Shortly later, he was crying. I can't really blame him. Mike has been the closest to family he has since his wife died.

"I'm sorry guys. That's totally unprofessional of me. What happened?"

Amanda explained the end of the day to Marty, leaving out who she thought the suspect was.

"The criminals, or criminal, probably broke through the ceiling and used a rope to carry Mike out of there. Also, the lack of blood would imply Mike wasn't hurt, or worse, dead."

"Very intuitive, Amanda. You ever consider working as a crime scene investigator," Marty asked. Amanda cringed at the thought.

"No, okay. I'm going to ask around. See if anyone saw what happened." With that, Marty excused himself to begin talking to anybody else in the building.

While Marty was away, the two of us just stared at each other. How did Kagema escape? Where was Mike? How different would things be?

After an unsuccessful half hour, Marty asked our assistance in reporting the kidnapping to the NYMPA. (IDK if there is such a place.)

"The what?" I asked.

"New York's Missing Person Agency," Amanda explained.

"Yeah. How'd ya know?"

"Intuition. We'll be there, Martin Fukanaga."

Marty seemed stunned for a moment, then ushered us out to his police car. I remember when Marty would drive us to school, and I would feel so embarrassed. Now, I felt sad beyond belief. I wanted to go home and cry until I could cry no more. I had lost my best friend, and I didn't think I could rebound from that. I can honestly say I now know how criminals feel on their way to jail.

When we arrived at the NYMPA, Marty asked to file a report.

"Go down the hallway. It is the third door on your left," a Mr. Wallace directed.

Marty practically ran back there in his haste to get this situation over with as quickly as possible. We finally caught up to him, and spent the next hour telling the director everything we could safely tell him. By the time it was time to go back in to the squad car, I knew I was going to cry soon.

After several minutes of utter quietness, Marty spoke up. "So, I'm gonna drop you two off at your place. I would like you two to help me search Mike's room when you get a chance."

"It's gotta be tomorrow. Amanda and I have a meeting at 7:00. The sooner we meet the better. What do you hope to find? A….A….A….Amanda," I cried. I had no idea what would pass as a clue in Mike's room.

"I honestly have no idea. What do you hope to find Mr. Fukanaga?"

"Well, first of all, when Mike was young, I put a tracker on….Cousin Connor?! Is that you?! What happened?"

**Not much action has happened here yet. I am thinking on some action in the future chapters. Chapter 2 will probably be shorter. For my readers, post a review or P.M. me as to what questions you would like to be answered in Season 3. I already have some ideas, but am interested to hear what you want. After all, I feel I owe it to my readers, having essentially destroyed the Mikanda pairing. Till next time.**

**Qh6# **


	3. Chapter 2

Hey, Czechm8 back here with Chapter 2. I was pleasantly surprised by the number of views I got last chapter. Thanks for viewing my piece. It meant a lot. Again, not much happens during this chapter. Be warned, there are minor cuss words. If I get complaints, I will remove them. I will post up a poll on my profile shortly after I post this. Vote for who you want to join the Supah Ninjas. I will leave it up for about a week and a half, maybe even two weeks. I will expand on that in Chapter 3. If I don't get any responses after two weeks, I will continue with what I had originally planned. Disregard that last message. It would appear as if my word count has more than doubled! So much for being shorter.

Owen's POV

Same day, about 5:00

I peered outside. Indeed, it was Connor. He still looked the same following the floating sword accident. A scar, identical to Kagema's, ran down the left side of his face. His right hand was wrapped in surgery tape, probably from trying to grab the floating sword. I would not want to meet him in a dark alley.

"Yikes," I exclaimed, in order to avoid suspicion. I couldn't let Marty know I knew he would look like this.

"Hey, Marty. I know, I must look terrible. My father, who my mother divorced because of alcoholism, came back last night drunk as a skunk. My mom was out and I was in the house alone when he came," Connor began. He shuddered as he relayed the story.

"I told him, "My mother didn't deserve a bastard like you." Sorry. He must not have liked that and slashed me across the face with a knife."

"And the hand?" Marty asked.

"I had to break a window to escape. That hurt like a bitch. Sorry, Marty. I'm not sure what hurts more, my hand or my face. Can I please stay with you? I don't want to go back to that hell hole. Sorry, excuse my language. Please, can I stay? Please?" Connor begged.

"Okay. Hop in the back," Marty sighed. He always cracked down on cuss words. I didn't think they were that bad.

Connor did a short dance celebration before hopping in the squad car.

When Marty wasn't looking, Amanda and I gave Connor an "I'll hunt you down" glare. Connor just shrugged and enjoyed the ride.

After dropping Amanda off, Marty brought me to a halt in front of my house. I bade Marty goodbye and headed in the comfort of my own house.

"Are you going to be okay? Maybe the kidnapper will go after you next," my mom reasoned. (See Ch. 1 for reference.) Kagema just might, but I wasn't going to tell my parents that. I instead insisted I would be okay.

"Amanda and I are going to meet up later to grieve, about 7:00. Is that alright?" I asked, quickly changing the subject. My parents were completely okay with it.

"How's Marty?" my dad asked. I admitted he was feeling a little down. They already knew Marty had lost his wife almost a decade ago.

"Let's make them dinner for tonight. Could you call the McKay's and ask them to bring a meal over?" my mom suggested. In response, I grabbed the telephone and dialed the McKay's home number. They picked up on the second ring.

"We're gonna make some dinner to bring over for Martin and Connor. How about bringing some dinner over?" I asked. Mr. McKay thought that was an excellent idea and would meet us at the Fukanaga's house about 6:15.

I hung up and told my parents the news. I also added Amanda, her parents, and Connor would be eating as well.

"We're gonna make plenty of food. Wash up and help your dad peel the potatoes." My mom ordered. I nodded and left to wash up.

After washing up and texting Amanda about the change in plans, I joined my dad in peeling the potatoes. The hard work took my mind, momentarily, off Mike. I probably would have enough left in me to cry with Amanda. Assuming I don't cry during dinner that is.

A good 45 minutes later, it was time to go. We had made scalloped potatoes with ham and cheese for Connor and Marty. If I wasn't too sad when I arrived, maybe I could eat some of the McKay's dish.

When we walked in the Fukanaga house, Amanda told Mrs. Reynolds to place the dish on the table. While the two adults brought dinner to the table, Mr. and Mrs. McKay approached me.

"Hey, Owen. Listen. Amanda may be going through a tough time in the next few days. Will you promise to be there to comfort her?" Mrs. McKay relayed quietly. I promised the McKay's I would take care of Amanda. Mr. McKay patted me on the back and led me to the table. It had already been set for 8.

"Yo. Don't we need a place for Mikey?" Connor asked. Utter silence fell upon the room.

"Mike was kidnapped," Amanda dared to explain.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea," Connor pleaded. I didn't believe Connor for a second. He probably brought it up to remind us of the pain we are in. He took advantage of us earlier (see Season 1 finale), and I am sure this was another try.

The mood around the dinner table changed dramatically. Amanda, Marty, and I lost our appetites. I just kept on pushing my food around. Finally, around 7:00, Amanda and I got up abruptly.

"See you guys later. We gotta go," Amanda announced.

"Go where," Connor asked. He could be so snoopy sometimes.

"They're just taking a long walk. They need sometime alone to let their emotions out. It's best to let them be," Mr. McKay spoke up. Amanda and I claimed that's what we would be doing and left.

We entered the tunnels leading to the dojo, and were at practice at 7:10. Neither Hologramps, nor Kid Q was in sight. Kid Q probably went home.

"You were supposed to be at practice over four hours ago. Where's Mike," Hologramps cried, appearing out of nowhere. Amanda and I remained quiet, not wanting to break the bad news to Hologramps. Amanda finally explained to Hologramps Mike was kidnapped by Kagema.

"Oh," Hologramps muttered. With no warning whatsoever, Hologramps played "God Gave Me You" through the dojo. As the chorus rolled on, I felt tears slide down my face.

"_God gave me you for the ups and downs." _I never was much of a Christian, heck I only went to church on Easter and Christmas, but that line stood out to me. Could God have given me Amanda so I could have a friend to mourn with? I was not ready to go that far, but I did realize I needed Amanda.

When the song had finished for the second time, Hologramps reappeared. He looked at the two of us and said, "Owen, Amanda, I know you are going through a hard time, and I know the pain you are feeling. You must not fight this battle alone. Even the great Achilles needed someone to watch his heel. As you discover yourselves over the next few days, depend on each other, comfort each other, look out for each other, trust each other, and live for each other. Live for each other, live for the future, and live for Mike." With that, Hologramps shut down.

Amanda and I continued crying after Hologramps left. Finally, there were no more tears left.

"Let's go back. People are probably wondering where we are," Amanda deduced. I ended up walking straight to my house.

"Glad you're back, Owen. We saved your dinner," Mrs. Reynolds spoke up upon my arrival.

"I'll take it for breakfast," I quickly said. In truth, I was starving. It had been almost twelve hours since I last ate. My parents probably knew this, but didn't push the issue. I excused myself, got ready for bed, and was asleep by 9:45.

After a huge breakfast next morning, I got a text from Amanda reminding me ninja practice was soon. She was smart and referred to ninja practice as our study session.

"Can I meet Amanda for our chemistry study session?" I asked.

"Of course. But Owen, you don't need to lie to hang out with Amanda," Mrs. Reynolds expressed.

"I know," I stumbled. Mom's response caught me off guard. Good thing she doesn't suspect I'm a ninja. I excused myself and headed out the door.

We reached the tunnels about quarter to 10 and found it abandoned. We were supposed to have practice now. Where was Hologramps?

In response to my question, Hologramps appeared, and with a grave voice announced, "I have decided to shut down the dojo."

Let me know what you guys think of Hologramp's speech. Feel free to leave a review. Don't forget to complete the poll on my profile.

Qxg2#


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has taken so long. I got behind in my math homework and needed to get caught up before writing this next chapter. School comes before recreation. I have not had any luck with my poll. Only one person has voted as of today. Please vote. **

Chapter 3

Saturday, 9:45

"Are you out of your mind?" Amanda shouted.

"You can't close the dojo!" I cried.

"We want to protect the sword."

"I want to learn to fly like Evil Gramps."

"I want to learn that Qi blast."

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"For starters, I am concerned for your safety. Kagema is after the floating sword. He has Mike's mon, the access to this dojo. You are not ready to fight him yet. I have decided to shut down the dojo," Hologramps restated.

"Please don't close the dojo! We can't let go of the one thing that connects us to Mike!" Amanda protested. I don't disagree with her. After all, letting go of this dojo would be letting go of Mike's memory. In a sense, it would be forgetting him.

"We'll do anything you want. Just _please_ don't close the dojo," I pleaded.

"Whatever I say, you will fight it. If you are truly serious about staying in this dojo, you must do two things. Firstly, you must promise to protect the floating sword from evil. It can do terrible things in the wrong hand. And secondly, you must recruit a new ninja. If you do this, I will keep the dojo open. You have until Tuesday after school to bring this Ninja to practice. And if you do this, prepare to train harder than ever." With that, Hologramps shut down. The two of us were left staring at each other. We knew we were going to recruit a new ninja. The question was who to recruit, and how to tell them.

"So much for our study session," Amanda joked. That phrase reminded me of how suspicious my parents were. I warned Amanda about my parent's suspicion and Amanda agreed that our parents could soon discover our secret.

"Where are we going? We can't go home just yet. We need somewhere to discuss who we're bringing in to the dojo," I reasoned.

"Let's go out to Lombardi's Pizza place," Amanda suggested. Even though I wasn't hungry, I agreed. On our way to Lombardi's, I called my parents about the change in plans. I also apologized for lying and hoped they understood. My parents understood and wished me luck. I hung up and continued walking until we reached Lombardi's.

"Table for two? Right this way," the waitress directed. We sat down outside at a table for two.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked. Amanda and I ordered two Cokes.

"Could I get some paper and a pen as well," I asked. She nodded and said she would be back shortly.

"Once we get a list, we can start writing down recruits. For the moment, let's put down everybody we can think of. We can make edits to the list later." I began. The waitress came shortly later and gave me pen and paper. She placed the two cokes down on the table and asked if we already knew what we wanted. Amanda ordered a 14' White Pizza, while I told her I'd share. Once the woman left, we began discussing possible recruits.

"Well how about Flint?" Amanda asked.

"I'm okay with it. I mean, Mike never liked Flint, but he would be a big help. What about Connor?" I questioned.

"I never really liked him, but if were doing this for Mike, I can make sacrifices. It would be the perfect excuse to hang out around him more. What about your friend, James?"

"Died when the place collapsed." In truth, I had no idea whether or not he was alive. "How about Kickbutt?"

"Much too clumsy. It would destroy my social reputation."

"You already hang out with Kid Q."

"Noted." We went through several other possible recruits before making a list (**Please vote on my profile for who you want to join the Supah Ninjas. It won't be up much longer)**.

After I packed up the pizza, Amanda suggested we see Martin, having promised to help him search Mike's things. Rather than walking all the way to Marty's, I called my parents. I told them I needed to be picked up at Lombardi's, adding I would be going to Marty's afterwards. My parents promised they would be there.

While we waited, I talked to Amanda about her feelings for Mike. I finally got her to admit she was falling head over heels for him. I learned about the kiss they shared before we fought Katara. Coincidentally, that's when she started crushing on him.

Mom and Dad picked me up and we drove to Marty's house.

"Hope you find something that gives you a clue to Mike's disappearance. It's really affected you, I've seen it. Good luck," my dad spoke up. We had already arrived at Marty's house and were waiting outside.

I thanked my Dad and waited around until Amanda came. While I was waiting, I reminisced on the great memories I had with Mike; from the fights, to discovering the dojo, to our first mission.

Amanda's voice shook me out of my thoughts. I turned around, saw her say goodbye to her parents, and walk up the driveway.

"Let's search," Amanda ordered, opening the door. I followed her inside and was surprised to meet Marty.

"I'll leave the search up to you two. In the meantime, I will look for the tracking device associated with Mike's location," Marty detailed. Afterwards he left, leaving us to search the place. Apart from his secret stash of action figures and undies, I found nothing. Judging by Amanda's frustration, I would say she found nothing of use.

"Any luck guys?" Marty asked after about an hour of failure.

"Nope. Didn't think we'd find anything anyway. What does you device say about Mike's location?" I questioned.

"When I press this button, we will learn will Mike is." Marty relayed. Marty pressed the button.

"No, no, no. This can't be happening! I'm getting no signal! There's no way to track down Mike's location!"

**Again, I'm sorry it took so long. I encourage you to vote for which person should join the Supah Ninjas. If I get at least seven more by the first Friday in April, I will put the next Chapter in Mike's POV. He obviously isn't dead. That is not a spoiler!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Owen's P.O.V.

"There's no way to find Mike," Marty reiterated. Palpable silence, sorrow, and grief surrounded the entire room. Marty kept on muttering that same phrase until he broke in to tears.

I looked at my ninja partner and immediately took it upon myself to assist Marty in his grief. Amanda looked like she was going to punch someone or something.

"Don't worry. Serve. Lives are at stake," I cried. Only this time, I meant it.

"You're right. I'll see if there's any news," Marty promised, tears in his eyes. Marty sulked out sobbing loudly. Cousin Connor chose that moment to walk into the room.

"Marty's crying? I don't know what you—" Connor started.

"Connor," Amanda spat. With no warning, Amanda charged at Connor like a bull charges at a red cape. Within seconds, Amanda had pinned Connor and had her elbow on his throat.

"Where is Mike?" Amanda demanded.

I whistled my surprise at Amanda's agility. She can be a force when she's angry.

"I don't know," Connor managed, much to my surprise. Amanda mustn't have liked the answer because she punched him in the face. Connor's yelp came out as a hacking sound.

"Where is Mike?" Amanda repeated, loosening her hold.

"I haven't seen him since the floating sword incident."

"Not even the Ishina lair?" I asked.

"Checked. He wasn't there. Kagema must have known that would be the first place you'd look for him."

"How did he survive?"

"Bell never hit him. It landed on top of him like a roof."

"Just great. Mike's gone, we have no idea where he is, and Kagema's alive."

"Listen, Connor, we need a third ninja to join our dojo to keep it open. Would you like to join us?" Amanda asked, lifting Connor off the floor.

"I've got two requests. One, keep me away from that floating sword. I don't want to have any part to do with such evil. And two, I'll leave when Mike is found."

"Deal. Let's go."

"Wait! What excuse are we using for spending time with Connor?" I asked.

"I'll say I'm teaching him karate or something."

I agreed with our new ninja code and told the others I was going home. I said goodbye to Marty on my way out and headed home.

"Well?" my dad asked.

"No leads. It's so frustrating knowing nobody knows anything."

"Actually, there is."

"Really? Take me to him."

"Sure. We'll leave tomorrow about 8:15. Amanda should come to."

I let him know I would text Amanda and excused myself to do some homework.

Midway through my history homework, Amanda texted me back. She told me she was interested and would meet me after she finished teaching Connor some karate. I wonder what they were doing in the dojo right now. Kicks maybe?

After spending a decent amount of time writing my Civil War outline, I got up and watched some T.V. Amanda came in while I was watching wrestling.

"How can you watch that? Anyways, Connor did pretty well all things considered. He's getting a cast Monday."

"For what? Cutting his hand on the floating sword?"

"Ya got me. Wanna come over for dinner?"

I accepted the invitation and told my parents the plan. They allowed it and I joined Amanda and her family for dinner.

After a delicious meal of spaghetti, parmesan cheese, and shrimp, I thanked the McKay's and left. I was asleep by 10.

Next morning, my parents woke me up at 7:50. After a quick breakfast of eggs and toast, I was told to dress up for my visit. I shrugged, unsure as to why I might have to dress up. Nonetheless, I dressed in a dashing black tuxedo, dress pants, and my freshly polished brown shoes.

"You didn't have to dress that nicely, Owen," my dad commented.

I found no reason to say sorry, so I just shrugged.

"Let's get Amanda," my mom suggested.

Amanda also looked gorgeous, as always. She wore her prom dress, a dress that came down to her knees. Simple, but beautiful.

"You look gorgeous, Amanda," my dad complimented. Amanda curtsied and followed my family to the car.

"Thanks for the invite," Amanda said.

"Our pleasure. Just lay back and relax. We'll let you know when we arrive," my dad explained.

Thirty-five minutes later, our family pulled up in front of North Hampton's Presbyterian House of God.

"Oh. Church. Great. I didn't come here to listen to this religious bullshit. I'm staying in the car!" I spat. Needless to say, my parents were not pleased.

"Very well. Amanda, let's go," my dad sighed, "I'm greatly disappointed in you Owen."

I watched as Amanda and my family headed inside.

I'm going to cut the chapter here. Next chapter will be in Amanda's P.O.V. If you decide to skip the next chapter because of your religious preferences, I will not hold that against you. You will only miss the song I wrote for the missing family members on Malaysian Flight 370, which is practically the same as the one I'm going to use when the choir sings a song to Amanda, and Owen's family. That will also be the last chapter for episode 1 before I start on 2. Czechm8 out.


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry this has taken so long to post up. I haven't written my stories in a while. Let me know what you think about the sermon and the song in your review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Amanda's P.O.V

We, Owen's family and I, rushed in to catch the 9:00 service.

"Sorry, Amanda. I thought the desire to know what happened would overtake his distaste of attending Church. I guess I was wrong." Mr. Reynolds confessed.

" CEO ?" I asked. "That'll sometimes do it."

"CEO." Mr. Reynolds confirmed. "Three please." The usher lead us into the middle of the congregation and pointed to a row of three empty seats. An elderly couple stood up, allowing us to pass. I nodded my appreciation on my way to the seat.

The woman and her husband must have been in their young eighties.

"I would like to take the time to thank those who have joined us here today at North Hampton's Presbyterian House of God this fine Sunday. Whether you are a regular member, a guest, or a person attending church for the first time, your attendance is greatly appreciated. I would like you to take a few moments to say hello to the people around you," the pastor began. I turned around as was stunned to see Flint Forrester.

"Flint? What are you doing here?" I asked as I shook his hand.

"Amanda! Hey. I'm here for a special service," Flint mentioned shaking my hand.

"You go to church?" I blurted out.

"Of course. Where else do you think I got my excellent morals? Steal from the rich and give to the poor."

"We'll talk after service," I insisted, turning around to face the pastor.

"Now, normally our band would get up here and sing songs of worship. However, our plans are a little different today. Yesterday I received a friendly email from my cousin, Mark Reynolds, notifying me that a Mr. Mike Fukanaga went missing Friday. I would like the congregation to join me in prayer as we pray for Mike's safety and return. Dear God, Father, Son, and Holy Ghost, we call upon your name in times of worship and tribulation. Today we call upon you in the latter. A Mr. Mike Fukanaga went missing Friday and we ask, regardless of what happens, that your will be done here on Earth. We may not know why this happened, we may be discouraged and lose faith in you, we may even fall into a deep state of depression and struggle through life, but we pray you will be praised in the aftermath of Mike's kidnapping. You are worthy of praise always. I pray you would work through the lives of Amanda McKay, Owen Reynolds, Laura and Mark Reynolds, Martin Fukanaga, and any others who are silently grieving the loss of Mike. May you comfort, counsel, and enlighten them with your plan. God, I pray all of this in your holy name. Amen," The pastor prayed.

After the band played songs of worship, the pastor's assistant read some Bible verses from Job, Flint's two-week old brother was baptized, and the pastor gave a long sermon involving God's plan for us, things were finally drawing to a close.

"Normally, our band would play a final goodbye song and then everyone would leave. That will not happen tonight. You will leave though, don't worry. Due to special circumstances, we will only have one performer closing. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you singer/songwriter Julie Derrevo." The pastor introduced. My jaw dropped in surprise. What was she doing here?!

Julie walked out on stage. She wore a sparkling green dress that matched her eyes, gold hooped earrings that matched golden brown hair, and heels that probably added an extra 2''to her.

"Hey, I'm Julie and I had a personal relationship with Mike. I was overcome with grief when I heard about his disappearance, but thought more about his friends, Amanda McKay and Owen Reynolds. I would like to dedicate this song to them."

**I can see the pain you're in**

**Thoughts haunting you day and night**

**Losing hope as time goes by**

**And not a clue in sight**

**You're going through a hard time**

**And there's nowhere to hide**

**Pain has got you on the wall**

**But you have Jesus on your side**

**And like a plant that finds the light**

**Like a wave that comes to shore**

**Like a mountain that reaches the sky**

**Everything is part of something more**

**There is more to your pain**

**There is more to your fears**

**And when you seek the answers**

**God will wipe away your tears**

**I can't imagine how you're feeling**

**Losing a person in your heart**

**Not knowing where he is**

**Would just tear me apart**

**You're living in a scary time**

**And there's no path to run**

**Darkness is closing in**

**But you've got God's one and Only Son**

**And like a plant that finds the light**

**Like a wave that comes to shore**

**Like a mountain that reaches the sky**

**Everything is part of something more**

**There is more to your pain**

**There is more to your fears**

**And when you seek the answers**

**God will wipe away your tears**

**There's no reason for pain**

**There's no reason for fear**

'**Cause when you find, when you find God**

**The answers will be there**

**And like a plant that finds the light**

**Like a wave that comes to shore**

**Like a mountain that reaches the sky**

**Everything is part of something more**

**There is more to your pain**

**There is more to your fears**

**And when you seek the answers**

**God will wipe away your tears**

**Like a plant**

**Like a wave**

**Like a mountain**

**Everything is part of something more**

**And when you seek the answers**

**God will wipe away your tears**

**God will wipe away**

**God will wipe away**

**God will wipe away your tears**

**Wipe away your tears**

**Wipe away your tears."**

The congregation roared in approval as hundreds gave Julie a standing ovation, myself included. I had to hand it to Julie. She did a wonderful job expressing my feelings and giving me hope. Finally, the applause stopped.

"Thank you, Julie, for that wonderful song. Goodbye everybody," the pastor saluted.

I told Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds I was going to talk to Flint and that I would meet them back at the car.

"That's fine. I'll let you know when we need to go. I'm going to talk to my cousin," Mr. Reynolds acknowledged. I then turned around.

"Time for the talk, Flint," I ordered, "Let's do it somewhere quiet." I lead Flint out and ushered him downstairs.

"First off, congratulations on your brother's baptism. And secondly, our dojo is in danger of closing. We need another recruit. Would you please join us?"

"Gladly."

"Great. Meet me at McKinley high school Tuesday at 2:30 sharp. You can't be late."

"I'll be there."

* * *

><p><strong>Time leap to Tuesday 2:35<strong>

"Where are we going, Amanda?" Flint asked annoyed. I had blindfolded him and was taking him to ninja practice. We were headed through the tunnels that would lead to our dojo.

"I wish I could tell you, but I can't. Our location must remain secret to others until a high level of trust is formed. Until then, I can't show you the place," I explained. Once we reached ninja practice, I took off his and Connor's blindfold.

"We're here, Hologramps. And we brought recruits," Owen shouted.

"I see your dedication to Mike is most strong. Now may the hardest training of your lives begin," Hologramps voiced appearing out of nowhere.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's P.O.V.<strong>

In a place known only to the author, a Japanese American teenager named Mike Fukanaga awoke with a start. Mike was alive.

* * *

><p>Finally am finished with the first episode. I have decided to title it Recruits. Will post up the second episode sooner than this.<p>

Qg8#


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry I am posting this up so late. I don't really have an excuse. I didn't start typing up this chapter until Monday the 9th. I've texted up the first couple chapters on my phone. The Mike Wallace I mention later on in the story is in no way related to the football player. I do not own Supah Ninjas, though I probably could.

Chapter 1

Owen's P.O.V

10 days later, 4:45ish

"Another great practice, Amanda and gentlemen. Keep at it. There is still a lot of work to be done. Amanda, keep practicing. It's only a matter of time before you reach Fight Level 4. Owen, keep practicing. It's only a matter of time before you reach Fight Level 3. And Flint, Connor, keep practicing. It's only a matter of time before the two of you reach Fight Level 2. You may leave," Hologramps reported in closing. Hologramps disappeared, turning the power off as he went.

"Come on Kid Q, Flint, and Connor. It's back to the blindfolds," Amanda sang. Needless to say, this elicited some groans. We were still blindfolding Kid Q, Flint, and Connor on our trip to and from the dojo.

"When can we take these off?" Connor cried frustrated.

"When you reach Fight Level 2," Amanda promised. The three sighed and allowed Amanda to blindfold them again. We made our way out of the dojo and back to the school, where their blindfolds were taken off.

"Meet you two back at the school tomorrow at 11:30," Amanda directed at Flint and Kid Q. "Let's go Owen, Connor."

The three of us followed Amanda as we walked back to our respective houses. A good twenty-five minutes later, I arrived back at my house.

"There he is. How is karate going?" my mom asked eagerly. Ever since Amanda and I had changed our code from tutoring to attending/practicing karate, I found my parents believing our lies. As much as I hate lying to them, I can't tell them I'm a ninja. Besides, I had compelling evidence to suggest I was telling the truth.

"Same as usual. I've progressed a little bit, but I still have lots of work to do. I am not yet used to how physically demanding the class is. It will take a while before I get conditioned," I replied choosing my words carefully.

"I'll say. You stink. Dinner is at the Fukanaga's tonight. I recommend taking a shower beforehand," my mom continued.

"On it," I cried already heading upstairs. Hopefully it will get the soreness out of my muscles. After a warm shower, which didn't really help with the soreness in my muscles, I got dressed and met my parents downstairs.

"We'll leave in about ten minutes," my dad decided. I acknowledged him and spent the rest of the time reading the paper. When it was time to go, I left the paper on the table and joined my parents in our trip to the Fukanaga's. When we reached the doorbell, my dad rang it.

"Come in," Marty greeted opening the door. We made our way inside, stopping at the kitchen. Connor and the McKays were already seated. I took a seat next to Mr. McKay.

"Glad to see you again, Owen. How are ya feeling?" Mr. McKay asked.

"I'm okay. Apart from my sore muscles, I'm in pretty good spirits. Any mentions of you know who still rattles me," I confessed.

"That's perfectly natural. I miss him a little too. I still find it amazing that there have been no leads," Mr. McKay admitted.

I couldn't help but agree with him on that point. It's been about two weeks and no one can find him. If he is still alive and out there, which I still believe, then Evil Gramps, his supposed kidnapper, did a good job covering his tracks. Connor claimed to have checked the Ishina lair already and found no sign of him. I was tempted to go with him and check it out again with my other ninja buddies.

"So, Connor, has the instructor given you necessary accommodations in class? After all, you're still in a sling," Mr. McKay asked.

"Oh yeah, he's great. Still creeps me out a bit, but he's comfortable to be around," Connor expressed.

Mr. McKay looked slightly confused, but before he could ask another question, Marty said, "Okay. Get your plates. We've got Macaroni alla Martin-"

Don't get me started on that pathetic excuse of a meal. The noodles tasted like expired cheese, the meal tasted like corn starch, all hard and chewy, and whatever made it alla Martin did not go with mac and cheese.

"And cod. Eat up," Marty finished. I was so busy thinking, I didn't know what he made for dinner. The only satisfaction I got was it was served buffet style. During my meals of cod, green beans, quinoa, and chocolate cake, I was interrupted by Marty's walkie talkie.

"James Parker to Martin Fukanaga. I repeat, James Parker to Martin Fukanaga," the person on the other end of the walkie talkie cried out.

"Martin Fukanaga here. I read you loud and clear," Marty spoke back in to the walkie talkie.

"You have been asked to head to the police station immediately. Someone is there to see you."

"On whose orders?" It was clear he was not too happy about leaving dinner.

"A Mr. Mike Wallace."

"Mike Wallace? Mike Wallace….oh, Mike Wallace. I'll be right over." With that Marty got off the walkie talkie. "I've got to go to the police station. I'll try not to be gone too long." With that, Marty left. Unsure as to who Mike Wallace was, we continued our dinner.

Dessert came and went without any return from Marty. I figured all the guests, myself included, were waiting to see what Marty would bring home. Finally, at about 9 o'clock, the door opened.

"Well, the police did it. It took almost two weeks, but they have found Mike," Marty announced.

"You mean-" Amanda started.

"Yup. Everyone, say hello to Mike Fukanaga!"


	8. Chapter 7

I am sorry for two reasons. One, it has been a while since I last posted up a chapter. And secondly….well, you'll find out.

* * *

><p>The Real Mike's P.O.V<p>

Life was boring. I have been held up in this prison for ten days with nothing to do. Several times, I had tried to escape through the door my meals were dropped off. However, each time, the door was locked. The genius who invented it made it so the door could only be opened from the outside.

On the plus side, I got three meals a day. It was always water and some bread. Nothing much, but just enough to live. I had decided a while ago to finish my food in preparation for any fights I might have to participate in to survive.

Having lived in this cell for a week and a half, I was since familiar with the outline of the place. On one end of the prison was the door from which my food was brought. Along the backside of the wall were all the trays I had accumulated. And finally, there was a urinal off to one side. I slept on the hard floor, nowhere in particular. It was murder to my back and made me truly appreciate a good bed.

During the first couple of days there, Kagema would show up demanding I tell him where the floating sword was. Each time I admitted I didn't know where the sword was. He in response would keep my mon. I hadn't seen Kagema in several days.

Today was just as boring as usual. I was in the middle of reminiscing on the past when the door opened. I looked up and saw the ninja responsible for giving me food. It was either later than I thought, or she was dropping the food off early.

After propping up the door, she walked in and dropped off my food.

"Thanks," I mumbled. "Why is Kagema treating me so nicely?"

"If it were up to him, this food would probably be drugged. He wants you out of the way so the Floating Sword can be his," the Ishina responded in a clearly disguised baritone. That's odd. I don't recall this Ishina speaking in a baritone.

"You're a different guard, aren't you," I noted, immediately regretting what I said.

"Right." The ninja proceeded to take off their mask and I saw a woman with red hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes. She did not look familiar at all.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"You do not know me, Mike Fukanaga. But I know you. I have been watching over you for a long time. Ever since you were born, as a matter of fact, my clan and I have watched over you." I did not know what this woman was talking about, but I wanted to learn more.

"What do you mean your clan? Who are you?"

"I'll explain everything to you on the way. We must make our escape before the Ishina stop us." It just then occurred to me that the woman wasn't part of the Ishina. She had on a ninja suit that had the exact same design as the one on my mon. If she was indeed a Fukanaga, I could trust her.

"Okay. Let's escape."

I followed her out of the cell and through a long and dark hallway. This was definitely not the way I remembered the Ishina lair.

"This place looks different. This isn't the Ishina lair is it?"

"It's not. They relocated you here hoping the police wouldn't find you. They were correct, but we have found you instead."

"Who are you guys?"

"We are the Sun Warriors. Your grandfather was one as well. The symbol on your mon is the symbol of our clan."

"I thought the mon identified ones family," I asked, totally confused.

"It does. It also serves as the identity of our clan."

"Did you know my Grandpa?"

"Yes. He and Kagema were arguably the best in the clan. After the floating sword accident, Kagema went rogue and formed the Ishina. The rest is history."

Two questions entered my mind. One, how did Grandpa die, and two, how did the sword end up back in the states. I decided to ask the first question.

"I must ask. How did Grandpa die?"

"He died protecting the sword. It was a terrible few days for our clan. The only benefit was the floating sword was kept safe. Did your grandpa ever mention the floating sword?"

"He mentioned bits and pieces of it. Shortly after the Ishina attacked for the first time, Grandpa told me of my destiny to protect the floating sword. He relieved me of my duties a few days later. After retrieving the sword from the dojo where it was hidden, I fought Kagema. He ended up with the sword after it flew out of my hands. Just as he was about to strike Amanda, this Qi blast, as Amanda called it, knocked out Kagema. When we returned, my grandpa congratulated me and I'm now committed to protecting the floating sword."

"Amanda was right. Some people call it the palm force, but me and others call it a Qi blast. When did your grandpa teach you the Qi blast?"

"He never did. That was the first time I'd ever done it. I've tried recreating the moment, but haven't had any luck. How is it done?"

"Interesting. I can't think of another individual who discovered the blast on their own. It's a technique that most ninjas never learn. Of our clan of about 125 Sun Warriors, only six have ever performed one. Kagema, me, your grandpa, three others, and now you make an elite group."

"How is it done? I've not been able to replicate it," I repeated.

"It's our sensei's expertise. He would be able to explain it to you better than me. Now, once we get past this hallway—"

"You're not going anywhere!" Kagema interrupted. He slid down a rope that was dangling from the ceiling.

"I beg to differ. One man can't stop us," the woman countered.

"Oh really. How about my army? Ishina! Assemble!" Out of the shadows came an army of maybe forty-five Ishina.

"Sun Warriors! Assemble!" Our own army of maybe fifty Sun Warriors came down from ropes attached to the ceiling.

"Give me the boy or face my army."

"If we're fighting, I'm gonna need a weapon," I hinted. A Sun Warrior nearby tossed me a bow staff. Didn't they know I fought with nunchucks? Better than nothing, I suppose. I crouched down into my fighting stance.

My escape guide cried, "Never. Sun Warriors! Attack!"

"Ishina! Attack!"


	9. Chapter 9

There is no excuse for not posting something up sooner, there just isn't. I've been kind of relaxed this summer and writing has been the last thing on my mind. I was busy closing out my summer classes. The good news was that I ended up passing the one of them with an A! I had trouble figuring out how to make "Mike" appear OOC.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Owen's P.O.V

Next morning, 11:30

I couldn't believe Mike was found. Don't get me wrong, being reunited with Mike just days before his funeral was surreal. It felt like all my pain and suffering had been worth it because I received great joy later. Now I was never a real believer, but having someone answer the prayers from my soul was magical. I may still be in shock, but maybe there was more to this religious nonsense than I had first thought. I may not be ready to believe it was God who answered my prayers, but I was ready to say there was someone watching over me.

"Owen," Amanda snapped, "Snap out of it. Flint and Kid Q are here."

"Hey Amanda. Where's Connor?" Flint asked.

"He left. He promised to leave once Mike was found."

"Connor was one of us?" Mike asked stunned.

"He's always been one of us. You must have been pretty concussed," I lied trying to test his memory.

"Yeah I guess so," Mike mumbled to my astonishment. Either he was concussed or was not the real Mike. I hoped, for our sake, this was the real Mike.

"What do you remember?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Apart from how to talk, I can't really remember anything." Mike claimed. Part of me thought I had caught him in a lie. If he was able to remember I was a Supah Ninja, he would be lying about not remembering anything. However, my logical side said he wasn't being literal.

"Two questions," Flint interrupted, "One, where was Mike found. And two, since Connor is no longer in the group, can you take the blindfolds off of me?"

"No. You need to reach Fight Level 2 first and he was found in an abandoned warehouse near Central Park." Amanda answered. Flint groaned and allowed himself to be blindfolded yet again.

After making our way through the tunnels, through which Mike was staring at his surroundings the whole trip there, we reached the dojo.

"Ah, Mike. It's so glad to see you," Hologramps exclaimed jubilantly upon our arrival.

"Nice to see you to Hologramps," Mike greeted. Odd. He's never called Grandpa Hologramps before. Could the Mike standing in our dojo actually be JellyFace. All things considered, I needed to find out if he was still in jail. After that, DNA. That would be a challenge.

"I've got my own agenda to attend to. How about if Mike fights Yamato to see if he retained any of that fighting instinct after he was gone for so long?" I suggested.

"That's an excellent idea Owen. Kid Q, start up Yamato," Amanda cried. After Yamato was set up, I made my way to the computer. I had just booted up the computer when Amanda came over.

"What's on your mind? I know you think he still possesses his current arsenal of moves," Amanda asked, momentarily startling me.

"I'll show you. Mike's been acting a little strange. So strange I'm getting suspicious. I'm just gonna check the internet to see if I'm right." I hit enter and blinked a few times. I was right. According to police reports, JellyFace escaped earlier in the week.

"I think he's impersonating Mike," I whispered, "If he indeed is JellyFace, we need to figure out his plan and stop him. Just to make sure, we will need some DNA. Any suggestions?"

Amanda thought about it for a couple seconds before claiming she had an idea.

"Let's use the shuriken as a distraction. I will show him his weapon, the shuriken, while you sneak behind him and throw your own pile of shuriken at him when I give the signal. With any luck, he will be hit. Backup plan is the dart system." It sounded like a good idea to me and I took my position.

After Mike finished sparring with Yamato (he progressed to Fight Level 3), Amanda brought him over and showed him some shuriken. I snuck around, grabbed some of my own, and waited for the signal.

"And this is how you use them," Amanda said. Figuring this was my cue, I threw the shuriken at him. Unfortunately for me, his reflexes decided to kick in as he avoided the first one I threw at him. The toss almost hit Amanda.

"Watch where you're throwing that thing," Amanda cried, "Besides, that wasn't the signal! Hologramps! Activate the automatic dart system."

"You have a dart system," Kid Q asked surprised

"Sorry. I never got the signal. Besides, someone's reflexes kicked in." I mocked running after Mike, completely ignoring Kid Q's question. I did my best to avoid the darts, but got hit by a few.

"Gotcha," Amanda cried shortly. One of her shurikens had connected with Mike's leg. Finally.

"Flint. See if you can get that shuriken off Mike's leg and analyze it. We need to know if he really is JellyFace." I cried.

"Who?" Flint asked.

"We'll explain later. Just do it," Amanda hollered.

"If I do it, will you take off my blindfold?" he asked.

"You are unbelievable. Just do it!"

Flint obeyed and headed over to where Mike was still dodging the darts. He didn't have any luck as JellyFace proceeded to attack him. As he was getting beat up, he managed to snag the shuriken. He fought back as hard as he could but ended up having the shuriken knocked out of his hand and under the generator. The next kick sent Flint flying backwards and he didn't get back up.

"Did we have a plan B?" I asked nervously.

"Nope. We're just gonna have to fight him," Amanda gulped.

"Great. Just great."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait. Next chapter will include my first fight scene(s). Amanda and Owen vs JellyFace, and the Ishina vs the Sun Warriors.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 4

Owen's P.O.V

Following Flint's K.O

I was all but convinced that the Mike standing in front of us was the shape-shifter Jelly Face. It was only natural for him to go on the offensive knocking out Flint when he was attacked by several shuriken.

"Game's over Jelly Face. Why are you here?" I demanded.

"All I care about now is revenge on Martin Fukanaga." Jelly Face openly admitted.

"Then why didn't you attack him yesterday when you had the opportunity?" Amanda asked confused.

"My plan was to get rid of the Supah Ninjas, which I know is you and Owen, before going after Marty."

"Who told you we were the Supah Ninja," Amanda asked nervously.

"A little birdie told me. That's all I'm gonna say. Now," Jelly Face paused, "Who to get rid of first." Jelly Face wasted no time, cartwheeling towards us.

"How about yourself," Amanda suggested getting into a fighting stance. While the two were deadlocked in fight, I snuck out and grabbed my bo staff from the weapons rack. I may not have needed that weapon in the first place but I would rather have an advantage than try my luck.

Meanwhile, the two were still fighting. Amanda tried to land a sweeping low kick but Jelly Face jumped in time to avoid the attack. He countered with his own sweeping low kick, which knocked Amanda off her feet. She did a backwards summersault and jumped back up to resumed fighting. Punch. Block. Punch. Block. Jelly Face tried a jump kick, which Amanda managed to block. However, she wasn't prepared when Jelly Face followed up with a spinning heel kick to the skull.

The world seemed to continue in slow motion. I saw Amanda's face contort in pain before her eyes closed and she fell to the floor in a heap. I saw Jelly Face's delayed reaction of triumph. I saw Hologramps and Mr. McKay telling me to look after and protect Amanda and I had failed.

"One down. One to go," Jelly Face mumbled to himself before walking causally to where I stood. Even though Jelly Face was weaponless, he was sure to be a good fighter. If he could beat Amanda, and I couldn't even match her on Yamato's fight level, than I should stand no chance. The only advantage I had was being with a weapon of my choice, and the adrenaline rush I was currently experiencing.

"We meet again Owen. Only this time you won't be defeating me." Jelly Face laughed as he took a fighting stance.

"If I didn't need one to defeat you earlier, just having one already gives me the advantage." I shot back.

Jelly Face said nothing and made the first attack, a swipe kick. I fell down but managed to hold onto the. Jelly Face and I wrestled on the ground trying to get that decisive weapon.

Rolling around I managed to strike him in the face with my fist a few times before he used his upper body strength and pushed me off.

I stumbled a little bit but managed to keep my balance. By the time I recovered, Jelly Face was already on his next move. He quickly executed a sidekick to my ribcage causing me to fall off my feet, the sliding off to my side.

I landed hard on my back knocking the wind out of me. My next breath hurt so much I curled into a fetal position to try to ease the pain. That didn't work of course.

"Yamato," I cried. A wave of nausea so severe passed me and I threw up some of my own blood. "Call 911." Every breath I took felt like my insides were being grated like cheese.

"Well this was fun while it lasted. I have to tell Marty the bad news before I kill him." Jelly Face announced happily. He grabbed my Bo staff from the side and raised it high. I closed my eyes waiting for the blow. However, it never came.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the plasmatic form of Jelly Face lying on the floor, my Bo staff to the side.

"Hey, you ok?" Flint asked, having obviously recovered from his knockout.

"Not at all," I began. Another wave of nausea hit me as I threw up again. "We need to get out of here."

"I'm on it," Yamato enunciated. Before I knew what he was doing, he had picked me up and was carrying Amanda, Jelly Face, and me to the exit. Flint and Kid Q followed.

"A lot of weight you're carrying," Flint spoke up trying to ease the silence.

"That's nothing. I threw 10 men of my back before you were here." Yamato commented in his robot voice.

After we exited the tunnel, we wound up in an abandoned alleyway where Yamato left us. Sirens were being heard in the distance.

'I'm going to be okay,' was the last thing I thought before entering a deep darkness.

Mike's P.O.V

My future was uncertain as I ran towards an Ishina with nunchucks. Since nunchucks were my go-to weapon, I would last longer if I defeated him. I have to stay alive for when Amanda and I reunite in the future.

I began the offensive by swinging my Bo staff in a helicopter motion. He dodged the attack and lashed his nunchuck out, aiming at my throat. I ducked and followed up by scooping my Bo staff in an attempt to hit him in the nuts. The strike connected and he collapsed to the floor, obviously in great pain.

Deciding to have another Sun Warrior finish him off, I easily grabbed his nunchucks and headed off to face my next opponent.

I hadn't traveled far when an Ishina slashed their sword at my face. I instinctively jerked my head to the side, just avoiding the attack. Thank goodness for my reflexes.

The Ishina, who appeared to be a female, followed up with a strike to my side. I fell back a few steps before getting ready for her next attack. She followed up quickly aiming for my throat. I ducked and managed to block her follow-up strike to my chest with my nunchuck.

Trying to gain some much-needed momentum, I went down low and tried a swipe kick to get her off her feet. She landed on her butt but held on to her sword. Not wasting any time, I lunged at her, knocking her back to the ground. This time, the sword fell out of her hand.

Feeling I would be at a disadvantage if she reclaimed her sword, I pinned her to the ground against her squirming. I quickly pulled out my nunchuck and swiftly applied pressure to her right hand, the one that could have reached for the sword.

"Surrender now or you lose your arm." I threatened, praying to god, she would surrender. Much to my satisfaction, she surrendered. I walked away heading to the exit, but not before grabbing the sword.

"Glad you made it out okay," a masculine voice said from behind me, "I see you came away with a nice souvenir."

I turned around and saw a Sun Warrior walking with me. They were carrying a Bo staff.

"Follow me. Our ninjas are waiting to meet you outside." The Sun Warrior explained. The Sun Warrior ran ahead, me trailing shortly behind him.

We ran for a short time before coming across a ladder, which, I was told would lead to my freedom. The Sun Warrior was maybe fifteen rungs up when a Qi blast fired from somewhere behind me. I watched the Sun Warrior land hard on his back.

"You will not escape me Mike Fukanaga." Kagema boomed from across the hallway.

"Up the stairs," the Sun Warrior on the floor whispered.

I immediately began to climb the ladder. I succeeded in climbing the first two rungs before another Qi blast from Kagema almost sent me off my feet. Realizing escaping was useless now; I stepped off the ladder and readied myself for Kagema.

"It's up to you," the Sun Warrior whispered, obviously not strong enough to fight. That fall must have done serious damage to his back.

I gripped my sword as Kagema began the offensive by slashing his sword at my side. I barely managed to block the attack, his strength almost getting the best of me. Withdrawing his sword momentarily, he tried a sweeping low kick. I avoided the attack by performing a butterfly twist. I then tried performing a downward slash with my sword but Kagema blocked my attack!

After stalemating for the next several strikes, I was barely managing to block his attacks; Kagema drew first blood, his sword grazing my shoulder. All I could compare the pain to was someone tearing the hair off my head, except ten times worse.

"That was for hiding the floating sword," Kagema snipped.

"I had to. It was my destiny….gah. Son of a-" I defended.

Kagema had taken advantage of my mini-speech to hit my injured shoulder with a round kick. I fell down in great pain and turned back to face Kagema staring back at me, sword above his head.

A sudden Qi blast from behind me knocked Kagema to the ground, much to my gratitude. Someone, most certainly a Sun Warrior, saved me. I turned back, expecting the Sun Warrior I was to escape with to have fired the shot. However, it was the girl who had told me about my grandfather's death. She had saved me again.

"Up the stairs. Now go. I'll take care of Kagema. Our Sun Warriors are waiting." The girl urged.

Using my good arm, I climbed up the later and shortly later came to the roof, where a half dozen Sun Warriors were ready to assist me. Just beyond them was a helicopter.

"Glad you escaped Mike Fukanaga. Our mission is complete. Follow me back to the base and we'll get you bandaged up," a masculine Sun Warrior spoke up.

I followed the Sun Warriors into the helicopter and sat down exhausted. While another Sun Warrior had left temporarily to get some dressing for my wound, one thought stood out among all the pain and loneliness. 'I am safe.'

Well folks, that concludes my longest Supah Ninja chapter up to date, but that's a given. It took longer than I expected to come up with the fight scenes, but I finally got through them. Leave a review and let me know what you would like from future fight scenes. Would you like more or less description? More variety of kicks and punches? I shall leave that information to you. I am not sure as to when the next update will be.


End file.
